Wedding Bells
by Atopos
Summary: Do Ferry Girls do anything besides spread unwanted gossip? The boys don't think so, but why not play along until someone gets hurt? Warning: a little yaoi, but mostly just a little fun.


Atopos - Found this on my laptop and decided to add it. It was written on the bottom of some old unfinished homework I was going to throw away, but typed this up before I did so. Sorry about the title; I couldn't come up with anything better and I am planning on doing a sequel to it when I have inspiration. This was supposed to be yaoi, but many of my friends said that compared to some of the other stuff I've typed up, this was very tame. Be warned, though, I got the idea for this after reading a RPS (Real Person Slash) between Viggo Mortenson and Orlando Bloom, and just had to put it up for us anime fans.

Please R&R, and have a sense of humour when reading it -

Wedding Bells

Spirit World had many interesting things, one being – Yusuke had discovered when Botan had it – a printed newspaper. It was fascinating, to say the least. The letters moved and changed colour and the images of people moved as if videotaped. Most of the articles were on improvements Enma wanted, new rules being enforced, the many souls transported, and punishments being used, but in the middle where the comics should have been was information on the Spirit Detectives (aka Yusuke and his friends).

Botan had highlighted some parts such as problems they needed to work out and whenever her name was mentioned. There was a picture of Kuwabara at the top stating how he'd rescued some humans, and if he could see how heroic he looked, he wouldn't ever shut up about it.

Yusuke beamed with pride over how he looked in the center right of the page with the story of his latest win next to it. However, when he found Kurama and Hiei's pictures, he was very surprised, and not by the fact that they were sharing a picture. The two figures of his close friends moved before his eyes as Hiei quickly tossed his sacred tear gem necklace to his best friend. The scene was sweet, but without noise it seemed almost horrific. There was no way Hiei would give up an item that was so close to his heart to his only true friend so willingly.

His hands shaking, Yusuke's eyes searched for the headline for that particular picture. It read clearly:

Demon Wedding in the Future?

Yusuke kept reading it, hoping it would make a lick of sense to him, supposed team captain, who should have known everything about his team.

'The two most mysterious members of 

Lord Koenma's hand-picked team seem 

to be getting closer than ever. However,

with Kurama's many visits with the demon

Lord Yomi, will an affair be in sight? Let's 

hope that Hiei never finds out or woe

betide anyone in his way.

'With this new picture (to the right), it

appears that even Hiei gets protective

of his new found love, and offers him

Kurama a gift to hold onto him. Could

this be a whole new step towards their

happiness? Or will Hiei's proposal of 

being together forever be overthrown

by Yomi?'

Yusuke stared at the words for awhile. "Newfound love"? "Proposal"? Not to mention the fact that they made Yomi sound like such a villain. Everything was thrown way out of proportion. The story might have sounded sweet, and the picture certainly did make it look real, but it couldn't be true. Kurama and Hiei couldn't have been lovers that long without someone noticing.

With that thought in mind, Yusuke left the apartment he stayed at while he was in Human World. Quick visits were mandatory when his mother and girlfriend were still living there. He practically flew to Kuwabara's house and handed his friend – who was very shocked at seeing him so out of breath and thinking irrationally – the newspaper.

Kuwabara read it as they jogged their way to Kurama's new apartment. "You sure he doesn't already get this paper?" He wasn't shocked like Yusuke was; he knew the two demons had a tightly knit friendship. "Kurama has his way of getting news before us."

"We know Kurama, too," Yusuke stated matter-of-factly. "We've hung out and saved each other more times than normal friends ever do. If this is wrong, Koenma's little spirit girls will get a rude awakening. If it's right, I'm kicking someone's ass for them not telling me."

Kuwabara kept silent the rest of the way. Yusuke's threat certainly didn't leave him out of 'getting his ass kicked'. They made it to Kurama's almost an hour and a half later. The redheaded fox had let them in and – the biggest shock of the day so far – Hiei was already there, eating with him.

"Why are you here?" Kuwabara yelled, pointing at the fire demon.

Hiei shrugged slowly, expressionless. "Kurama cooks pretty good for a human."

"We'll make a housewife out of him yet," Yusuke announced, tossing the paper onto the living room's coffee table in front of the two demons.

The two read it quickly enough, Kurama leaning over the couch and Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei mouthing the words as he read.

"What does this all mean?" Hiei asked, cocking his head to look at Kurama.

"I believe it means that they think we're getting married at some point," Kurama replied calmly.

"Oh," Hiei said thoughtfully. He picked up the small sandwich from his plate, and added, "Well, they wouldn't be invited even if this was all real."

"It's not, though, right?" Kuwabara was nervous at the concept of seeing two close friends being married. He wouldn't be able to spend any time with Kurama if the two demons were involved like that.

Kurama gave him a hurt expression. "Aw, come now, Kuwabara, it's alright. You can be my bridesmaid."

Kuwabara's eyes widened until he realized Kurama was actually joking around with them. "I don't know about that. I'd have to have a nice dress picked out to show off my legs."

Hiei nearly choked on the rest of his sandwich, so Kurama patted him on the back, smiling. The image might not have been pretty, but it was definitely fun having Hiei fooling around with the group.

Yusuke wrapped an arm playfully around Kurama's shoulders when Hiei seemed able to breath on his own. "It's about time someone tried to make an honest man out of him." He pointed a finger in Hiei's direction.

The two shared a laugh as Hiei gave them a glare.

"So, where is the necklace from the picture?" Kuwabara asked seriously.

Hiei took the chain from around his own neck and showed off the lovely jewel attached to the one end.

Yusuke punched Kurama in the shoulder, removing his arm from the fox's shoulder as he did so. "You returned it to him?! Kurama, I expected better from you! How on earth could you deny Hiei from bedding you?"

"It's not all about sex with me," Kurama said fondly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Just close to it, right?" Hiei joined in reluctantly.

The group paused when they remembered Youko. So, Kurama was lying only slightly.

"Kurama needs someone to support him," Kuwabara quickly teased, breaking the silence, "and whatever family he has."

The two demons' eyes widened.

"No way in hell!" Hiei growled, "I'd sleep – I mean – marry Kurama to avoid having any brats running around here!"

Yusuke clapped his hands together as if the deal was sealed. "Excellent. Kuwabara and I will find everything for your perfect wedding. I'm thinking red and white roses."

Kuwabara smiled at the suggestion. "Except for Kurama's wedding gown. White's for virgins, so we'll probably need a – what? – off black number for him?"

The two left with plans for trouble in mind. Kurama, though, was slightly pissy about that idea despite the show he put on. "You'd better not leave me to deal with this alone," the fox hissed, placing a fist on his hip to show he meant business.

Hiei sighed. "As long as there's food, I don't care." He watched Kurama take his dishes to the kitchen before he brought up the next matter. "You'll be the woman of this, though."

The dishes broke when they were slammed against the counter with such force, and Hiei immediately wished a window was open so he could make a quick escape.

Teasing Kurama was fine; it made the redhead feel like part of a group.

Telling Kurama that he was feminine (in a 'round-about way), about to be put into a dress by close friends, and about to be made a bride and housewife was murder, especially for the future husband.

- Atopos


End file.
